


all jacked up and nowhere to go

by armillarysphere



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Consensual Infidelity, Crossdressing, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon likes the idea of Jack blushing when he reads the message, or maybe he doesn’t care, maybe he’s getting off on it.  After all, he did just send a picture of his dick barely covered by a scrap of red lace to another guy totally out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all jacked up and nowhere to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fouronforeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouronforeplay/gifts).



> I almost titled this 'the brotherhood of the travelling panties' but thought better of it.
> 
> (spoilery note regarding the 'consensual infidelity' tag at the end of the fic)

“So, how’s the rookie?” Jon asks when he sees Matt in Buffalo, handing over the bag of gifts for Mila and George that Jaclyn had sent with him. It’s only a couple of weeks until Christmas and having Jon bring them with him saved on postage. Well, that was the excuse she’d given him anyway.

“He’s fun to have around,” Matt says, shaking his head and laughing under his breath, clearly remembering something. “He’s always horsing around with the kids.”

“Free babysitting must be nice,” Jon says and grins when Matt rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I better get back. Oh, I think my Jac put something in there for your Jack,” Jon adds as he walks backwards away from Matt.

“He’s not _my_ Jack,” Matt calls after him.

“Sure! See ya ‘round, bro.”

~*~

Christmas itself is quiet in the Quick household - relatively speaking, with two small kids - until they head over to Jeff and Meg’s place for the pyjama party that Jaclyn and Meg concocted. Brayden’s there as well, and Jon is not sure who’s responsible for the matching onesies but he’s tipsy on wine and the teensiest bit high so it’s easy enough to go along with it.

They’re posing for ridiculous photos, laughing and taking turns passing their phones to the front to each get a copy of the group shot, when Jon’s phone buzzes with a message from a number he doesn’t have saved.

**thnx 4 the gift. Not my color but apprciate the thought**

_What the fuck?_

Before he has a chance to reply, another message comes through, a picture this time and Jon opens it automatically. He’s really not prepared for what he sees when he looks down again after it loads.

“Holy sh-!”

He locks his phone again quick and shoves it under the sofa cushion. His face feels hot enough that he’s sure he’s gone bright red. Just like the panties in the picture he’s just received. The panties that were supposed to be on his wife. The panties that somehow got _given to the wrong Jack_.

Jon worms his hand back under the sofa cushion and finds his phone. There are no more messages waiting for him when he looks down. Relieved, partially at least, he unlocks it and takes another glance at the picture. It’s not the most attractive picture of a guy’s junk he’s ever received (the award for that still goes to Kreids), but it’s not the worst, either. 

He starts tapping out a message to explain the mistake and apologise for giving Jack the wrong impression but then stops, chewing on his bottom lip for a second. He erases what he’s written so far and goes back to look at the photograph again. He’s got his head tilted to the side and the screen held up so he can see it better when Jaclyn leans over and nudges him.

“What’s so interesting? You’re being rude,” she says, taking the phone out of his hand before he can stop her. “Oh! Wait, that’s not any of the usual lot, is it?”

“You make it sound like I have dudes texting me shots of them in women’s underwear all the time,” Jon says, avoiding the question.

“Whoever it is they need to go up a size,” Jaclyn comments, then hands back the phone. She kisses his cheek and then whispers in his ear. “Looks pretty, though.”

Jon nods, tongue numb in his mouth. “Yeah,” he says, voice a whisper. He blinks a few times then deletes the picture, like he always does. Well, that’s not strictly true, but he’s not by his computer right now, so he can’t stash it away with the others. He’s not sure how he ended up with this 

**glad u like them** he sends back, then: **my wife says u need a bigger size next time**

Jon isn’t sure that Jack knows what the arrangement is, if he’s going to be surprised that Jon is totally open about everything with Jaclyn. Jon likes the idea of Jack blushing when he reads the message, or maybe he doesn’t care, maybe he’s getting off on it. After all, he did just send a picture of his dick barely covered by a scrap of red lace to another guy totally out of the blue. The fact that that the guy’s wife has seen it probably doesn’t faze him.

**there’s gonna be a next time? awesome**

Jon smiles to himself. Carts is looking at him funny, but Jon just shakes his head and drinks some more eggnog.

Next time Jon’s going to put some forethought into this.

~*~

February fourteenth is circled on the calendar hanging in the Quicks’ kitchen in red marker pen. Jon sees it every day when he’s home, which isn’t much towards the end of January, and then they head out on the Grammy’s trip over to the East Coast after the All Star Weekend. 

The Kings are playing the Devils on Valentine’s itself, but Jon’s watching from the press box with a niggle that’s already kept him out for two games. It’s a breakfast-time game back home, so he texts Jaclyn and checks she got the flower delivery he ordered online last night. She sends back a picture of a full vase on the kitchen table and asks how his leg is doing.

He doesn’t get a text from the other Jack until they’re on the train to D.C. later that afternoon, his phone vibrating across the card table and making Carts sigh next to him as he interrupts the game to pick it up and check if it’s anything urgent.

“I won’t be long,” Jon says, getting up from his seat and stretching. He takes his phone into the tiny bathroom compartment, rocking on his feet with the motions of the train. He knows Jack had an early game as well, that he’d scored in the Sabres’ win, so Jon expects that Jack is in a pretty good mood right now. Especially if he likes his gift.

There’s a picture waiting for Jon when he finally looks at the phone. Jack standing in front of a full length mirror, posing in the white lace shorts Jon had bought for him online (and bookmarked the website for future reference - Mitchie’s birthday is coming up soon).

**pefrect fit** , the accompanying message says, and Jon can forgive him the typo. Jack looks flushed in the picture, blotchy all over, accentuated by the bright white of the underwear.

**what does ur wife think?** , follows after a minute, and Jon grins, then quickly sends back **i’m on the road, no wife for a couple weeks**.

**got sum1 to suck ur dick 4 Vday?**

Jon wishes. **just me and my hand**. 

(He’s not entirely sure when Jack Eichel became someone he exchanged these kinds of messages with, but he guesses it was when he accidentally sent him red lace panties for Christmas and ran with it.)

**and this:** comes first, and then another picture, closer up this time, and oh. _Oh_. Jack’s hard in the shorts now, his hand cupping his dick through the lace, squeezing enough that Jon can see where Jack is leaking over his thumb.

Someone chooses that moment to thump on the door and Jon almost drops his phone into the toilet.

“You fall in or what?” Carts voice comes through the thin partition, so Jon presses the flush and runs some cold water to splash on his face.

Carts looks unimpressed (as usual) when Jon steps out again, phone safely tucked away in his pants pocket. He doesn’t ask any questions though, so Jon sidesteps around him and goes back to the card table.

If he spends a little while looking at the picture when he gets to his hotel room, that’s between him and his hand.

~*~

Jon didn’t plan on buying Jack anything else, not after Valentine’s Day. It’s Jaclyn’s idea though, to get Jack something while they’re out shopping, wandering aimlessly through the mall, the kids with a sitter. There’s a sale on - discounted Valentine’s stock, Jaclyn says, and Jon guesses she would know best about these kinds of things.

“Let’s get Jack a little something for when he visits,” Jaclyn says, tugging on Jon’s hand, smirking as she pulls him into the lingerie store. 

“Okay…” Jon follows her inside and allows himself to be towed around the racks, idly glancing at the displays but letting Jaclyn take the lead. 

“What color should we get him?” Jaclyn asks when they come to a stop by a clearance rack of panties in all shapes and colors. Jon thinks back on the last two pairs and smiles. 

“Blue,” he says, reaching out to flick through the hangers. Jaclyn laughs, obviously realising why. He hopes Jack will get the joke too. 

They pick out a pale blue thong that isn't quite the right blue, but it'll work. 

~*~

Jon leaves the invites to Jaclyn, but listens as she talks to her sister on the phone, telling her that Matt and Jack are welcome for dinner when they head over to California. He isn't sure what the outcome is until he gets a text message from Jack, asking if he should wear one of his gifts when he comes over. 

Jon's mouth goes dry. 

**Matt is coming too. Not sure I'll get a chance to see them** Jon replies, slightly taken aback by how disappointed he feels about that. He consoles himself with the fact that he knows Jack will keep sending him pictures, and that this time, he’ll get to see Jack’s face when he opens the package.

~*~

In reality, their schedules don’t line themselves up well enough for dinner to happen the way Jon had envisaged. He hadn’t played in the game, so he’s loitering in the hallway, already dressed in his suit, saying goodbye to his teammates as they trickle out of the locker room one by one. Carts asks if he needs a ride home, but Jon declines, sending him away with a brief hug and a promise to pick him up in the morning for the drive to morning skate.

Matt emerges from the visitors’ room first, hair wet and dripping onto his collar, a rueful smile on his wide mouth. They shake hands and talk about family, bypassing talk of the game entirely, until Jack skids out of the locker room, laughing with someone - Reinhart, Jon thinks - chasing him out into the hallway.

“Hey!” Jack says, beaming when he sees Jon and Matt, stopping just short of barreling into them. He’s pink cheeked from the heat of the locker room after a game, and the shower, Jon assumes. There’s a cloud of Axe surrounding him that makes Jon a little nostalgic. 

Jon has Jack’s gift tucked away in the inside pocket of his jacket, the slip of blue fabric not even enough to ruin the lines of his suit. He waits while Matt tells a story about something Jack had done while he was watching the kids, until Moose calls him away and Jon lets his shoulders sink back down. He hadn’t realised how tense he was.

“Got something for me?” Jack asks, eyes glinting like steel. He holds out a hand expectantly, wiggling his fingers with the impatience of, well, a teenager.

“This is the last time,” Jon says, reaching into his jacket to fish out the tissue paper packet. “So don’t rip it.”

Jack shrugs, looking around quickly before he tears into the paper. Jon watches as he peeks inside, face lighting up when he sees the thong. “Wicked awesome,” Jack says. “Red, white, and blue.”

Jon nods, smiling a shark’s grin, feeling dangerous.

“Jack! Come on!” someone shouts from further down the hallway, and Jon motions for him to go, then watches as Jack shoves his hands in his pockets and sets off, whistling.

Last time. Definitely.

~*~

Jon wakes up on July Fourth to a text message saying **do u have snapchat? I need to send u something**. He does, but the most action it sees is Toff sending pictures of small dogs to everyone. He sends Jack the snapcode and waits, listening to the sounds of the house waking up, Jaclyn talking to the kids in another room.

It’s a video of Jack, singing the national anthem, dressed in the special Fourth of July themed gift Jon had found and couldn’t resist.

**freedom never felt so good** is the caption, and Jon can only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: a married character flirts with and buys gifts for someone outside of their relationship, but with the full knowledge and consent of their spouse.
> 
> NSFW: [Red](), [white](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_104282559_00-1.0x0/men-039-s-underwear-lace-pants-65-nylon-35.jpg), [blue](http://bit.ly/299EuRP), and [star spangled](https://www.etsy.com/listing/100433539/american-flag-usa-thong-tricolor-blue).


End file.
